Posesión
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: El amor debe ser libre para poder florecer de manera correcta,  pero… ¿Y si la posesividad sobrepasa al amor? ¿Es posible destrozar la libertad de alguien, solamente porque le amas?


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser tan egoísta? Amar a alguien es algo impresionante ¿No es verdad? Entonces… ¿Cómo llegué a ser tan despreciable? Escucho un par de sollozos detrás de una puerta de madera sólida. Mi casa es inmensa y agradezco el hecho de no vivir con nadie por aquí, sin mencionar que esta residencia está ubicada en medio de la nada… por así decirlo. Con pesadez camino con una gran indecisión bien escondida dentro de mí. La quiero, de eso no hay duda, pero esta es la única manera de que sea solo mía. Con una bandeja de comida en mis manos abro la gran tabla de madera e ingreso a dicha habitación.<p>

Ella está en la cama, al parecer después de una semana finalmente se resignó. Retiro algunas cosas de uno de los muebles y dejo el alimento allí para luego acercarme a la joven. Parece una muñeca de porcelana, se ve tan frágil cuando se encuentra así de triste. Está despierta aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario, me siento a su lado acariciando la cabellera anaranjada con algunos rizos, con la iluminación nocturna de la luna su piel se ve más blanca de lo que realmente es. En definitiva me odia, y si no es el caso no tardará en hacerlo.

— Deberías comer algo… —Le sugerí rogando por que se animara a desmentir su sueño e ingiriera algo. Tenía ya dos días sin probar alimento. Levantó su cabeza dirigiéndome una mirada de miedo, me sentí como la peor basura de todo el inmenso universo. Ese suave vestido negro le ajustaba bien y el listón que colgaba del cuello se vería mejor si estuviese anudado, pero sería aún mejor el hecho que se pusiera sus ropas de dormir. Me levanto de la cama y busco en el gran ropero, de allí saco una bata lila y se la tiendo a un lado invitándola a cambiar sus prendas.

La joven me miró con esos opacos ojos a los que al parecer yo le había robado toda su vitalidad.

— Lo único que quiero es irme, por favor déjame ir de aquí —Así es… ella no está por su voluntad. Yo la traje a la fuerza. No malinterpreten, no eh puesto ni un dedo encima de ella y tampoco lo haré. El motivo por el cual Alice está aquí es porque la amo, a tal grado de querer evitar que la lastimen como hace unas semanas. Incluso si eso implica ser odiado de por vida…

— Es mejor dejarte aquí, nadie podrá hacerte ningún daño de ningún tipo ¿Acaso no te hirió ese chico de cabellos blancos? El haberte engañado con esa mujer de cabello verde te destrozó ¿No es verdad? —No quiero ser tan duro con ella, solamente pido que lo que siento sea correspondido. Pero por más que lo eh intentado no pude conseguirlo, es por eso que prefiero tenerla encerrada a verla sufrir allá afuera.

Aquella vez, en la ocasión en que me decidí encerrarla por su bien, la vi llorando. Ella me conoce, o conocía, como su amigo, la única persona que no se acerca a mí por hipocresía o interés por el dinero que tengo en mi poder. Nunca me pidió nada excepto una que otra sonrisa, eh de suponer que eso fue lo que me atrajo de ella. Tanta inocencia seductora. Sé que es muy posible que ya no me considere su amigo, que ahora le imparta miedo y en vez de sentirse protegida conmigo a un lado debe considerarse amenazada.

— Sí pero… no quiero estar aquí… por favor, Shun. Déjame salir… —Me parte en dos ver cómo me ruega, como si yo fuera el malo de una historia. Cómo cada lágrima comienza a descender por su rostro para finalmente caer al cobertor de la cama. Pero es verdad… yo sería el malo por el simple hecho de mantenerla aquí, privada de su libertad, solo por mi egoísmo.

Al mantenerme en silencio debió suponer en que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de salir. Me hace pedazos verle así, pero sería aún peor que llorara por culpa de otra persona, qué ironía es que yo, intentando protegerla, sea quien haga que tiré lágrimas innecesarias. Comencé a dirigirme a la ventana y me senté en el estrecho espacio en ella, ya habría intentado escapar por esa abertura, de no ser por qué los barrotes de metal se lo han impedido.

Ella se deja caer al suelo, seguidamente se sienta y comienza a sollozar nuevamente. Tenía muy en claro que no había manera que encontrara a alguien que pudiese ayudarla, se supone que ella estaba de vuelta en Moscú, para más exactitud en la casa que heredó de su abuelo. Pero logré traerla conmigo segundos antes que atravesara la puerta para ir a abordar el avión. Si tan solo me hubiera tardado unos segundos más era muy probable que Alice no estuviese aquí conmigo. Pueden decirme masoquista o que soy la peor basura de la vida pero… sin duda prefiero tenerla aquí cerca llorando, que lejos sonriendo a lado de otra persona. Tan solo imaginarlo hace que mi estómago se revuelva de puros celos.

Pude notar que ella me miraba directamente, ya no se molestaba en contener esa mirada de enojo. Según a como se fuera resignando le iría dejando salir más a menudo, sin duda suena muy mal decirlo de tal manera, pero no pienso dejársela a nadie más. Se la dejé a Anubias, y solo la quebró en más pedazos. Si tiene que seguir fragmentándose, definitivamente será por mi propia culpa, no la de alguien más. Con lentitud se fue acercando a mí, no me dijo nada. Tan solo recostó su quijada en el marco de la ventana, es sencillo de imaginar que ella está agachada.

— No es justo… —No dijo precisamente que hablara conmigo, pero era el único en el lugar además de ella. Era de esperar que se refiriera a mí.

Solo solté un bufido, más no me giré para encararla. Ella se molestó por eso y me dio un golpe en la pierna, pero no como esos que me daba en broma cuando le hacía algún comentario burlesco. En esta ocasión fue en serio. Claro que, no le devolvería el gesto; podré tenerla encerrada, pero jamás le haría algo similar como eso.

— Que irónico… —Y sí que lo era, yo actúo frente a ella como la peor de las bestias. Pero no es así, yo no soy así. En realidad quisiera poder abrazarla y decirle que lamento haberle hecho esto, pero no lo haré… no la dejaré ir, la tendré a mi lado aunque tenga que ser a la fuerza.

Se llevó a la boca un pedazo de pan que le había dejado en la bandeja. La bebida de chocolate la ignoró por completo, a lo mucho le dio un par de sorbos para evitar ahogarse con la harina. A este paso si seguía llorando podría terminar con deshidratación, tanto orgullo que ni se molesta en beber algo. Cuando llegamos aquí el primer dia le di a saber que si quería comer algo tan solo lo pidiera.

— ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser a mí? —Volvió a hablar. Realmente no podría responderle eso por más que quisiera ¿Qué diría? Si hablaba con la verdad no lo creía, y si le mentía no tenía caso que le respondiese, de igual manera no era verdadero. Mejor sería guardar silencio— Shun… —Maldición…

Tragué en seco, necesitaba una respuesta racional para esta pregunta ¿No?

Imposible. No le diría todo lo que siento por ella cuando la tengo en una situación igual o peor que la cárcel. Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, definitivamente. Sin previo aviso de ningún tipo me giro rápidamente y le alcanzo a tomar de la cintilla que cuelga de su cuello. Creo que fue muy brusco, al jalarla hacia mí ella mostró un gesto de dolor. Al abrir sus ojos de inmediato se topó con los míos, es muy posible que en otra situación se hubiese sonrojada, pero en esta ocasión mantuvo firme su mirada.

— ¿Debería darte explicaciones?

Ella frunció el ceño, se notaba como me fulminaba. No hay duda que aquella amistad que en algún tipo tuvimos acaba de romperse por completo. Y todo por mi culpa…

— Claro que sí. Me tienes encerrada sin siquiera saber el porqué… ¿Y crees que no merezco explicación? —Aunque quisiera aparentarlo enojada no estaba, si no triste o en el peor de los casos, para mí, decepcionada.

La acercó a un más a mí. No pude evitarlo, a último momento termine besándola. Aquellos labios que tanto ansié los estoy reclamando de una manera despiadada e hipócrita. Múltiples descargas me recorren lentamente, al momento en que ella separó sus labios profundicé más el beso comenzando una guerra por ver quién lograba resistir más que el otro. Era de esperarse que perdiera yo al momento de separarme repentinamente y como buen cobarde que soy me dirigí de inmediato a la puerta. Pero, unos brazos me enrollaron de una manera tan cálida que no quise moverme.

— Tú me quieres… ¿Verdad? Es por eso que me tienes aquí ¿No es así? —Su respiración estaba entrecortada y sus mejillas encendidas. No quería, pero debía responderle.

— En lo más mínimo… —Se supone que eso debió dejarla dolida y así retrocediera, pero no, fue al contrario. Ella se aferró más a mí. Soltaba lágrimas, pero tenía una estúpida y a la vez encantadora sonrisa en la cara, sin duda me fue una bofetada muy bien dada.

— Mientes…

Abrí mis ojos con gran sorpresa. Se dio cuenta, o… ¿Solo fue suerte? Como sea, de igual manera tendré que seguirlo negando.

— Estás equivocada… ¿Por qué debería quererte? Siendo tan llorona y manipulable —Se separó de mí y me encolericé al ver que aún después de eso seguía sonriendo.

— Precisamente por eso… Tú mismo dijiste que no dejarías que algo me pasara, y hace no mucho me recordaste el mal recuerdo con Anubias, pero no con intenciones de hacerme sentir triste, sino para que me resignara a quedarme —Estaba en lo correcto, pero no me queda claro el porqué lo menciona precisamente ahora. Justo cuando me había decidido a ser lo más despiadado que pudiera lograr actuar.

— Si estás aquí es porque ahora eres de mí pertenencia, no te hagas la importante creyendo que me preocupas —Espeté de una manera tan mordaz que hasta me costó creerlo. Pero nada… se mantenía firme, como si pudiera asegurarse de que tenía la razón.

El silencio perduró por unos segundos, los cuales comenzaban a ser sofocantes. Ella bajó la mirada pero era capaz de poder ver la curvatura de sus labios. Suspiré con molestia, definitivamente dijera lo que dijera ella no lo creería. Era buena para saber que miento, no importa que tanto me esfuerce para engañarla.

— En ese caso… me tendré que conformar con ser una simple pertenencia esperando a que logres quererme. Aún que estoy segura que ya lo haces… —Se dirigió a su cama en donde se acomodó sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Algo en mí hizo que soltara una sonrisa.

Eh de suponer que seremos una pareja muy fuera de lo común. No es de todos los días ver como una chica se enamora del imbécil que la mantiene encerrada, aunque… puede hacer excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, sí… Está corto, y además de eso es algo raro ^^U incluso para mí. De igual manera me carcomían las ganas de intentar algo como esto así que a fin de cuentas lo logré. ¿Ya ves porque me tardo tanto con las contis Natsuko-Neechan? Creo que ya piensas igual que yo Jaja, soy demasiado quisquillosa y me tardo demasiado para decidirme subir algo, pero me ayudaste mucho 8D<br>Espero y les guste… recuerdo que primera vez que escribo este tipo de tramas, realmente no sé qué tal quedó.**

**¿Alguna sugerencia, sardina o review? O simplemente lo que gusten XD**

**Neko~Chan**


End file.
